Lisa Reveals a Secret
"Lisa Reveals a Secret" is the twenty-fifth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on July 20, 2012, and received 0.694 million viewers. Plot Loren contemplates her future; Jackie shows up and Chloe's forced to come clean about her past to Eddie; Lisa finally opens up to Melissa and reveals a big secret. Extended Plot A worried Max called Eddie to tell him he needed to speak to him alone. Eddie told Chloe he was off to see his dad, but because Chloe knew Max was on to her lies, she didn't want Eddie to go. Back at home, Loren received a letter of acceptance from Brown University, but she's unsure if she wants to be a rock star or a lawyer, so the good news prompts her to think about taking a year off before starting her undergrad studies. Nora will support her daughter's decision either way. She's sure the only thing Loren had talked about more than going to Brown was Eddie Duran. Back at the club, Max suspects Eddie hasn't shown yet because Chloe got to him first. Tyler hung out with Jackie and told her she should take Chloe back to Fresno with her. Tyler told Jackie Chloe would paint her as a heartless mother just to keep Eddie in her life. He also told Jackie Eddie was dead wrong for Chloe. Jackie continued to suspect Tyler wasn't telling her everything. The cops suspected Phil had something to do with those computers stolen from the computer lab and he works on convincing Adriana to help him out with an alibi. Adriana had just slept with Phil for the first time and expected him to bring her roses as opposed to asking her to lie to the cops for him. Phil worked his magic and managed to convince a suspicious Adriana. Phil told her if she did this for him, he would tell her anything she wanted to know. A stunned Mel discovered her mother had a sister named Beth. She wondered why her mother hadn't shared this with her before. Lisa told her daughter she was trying to protect her. It turned out that Lisa's sister Beth developed a serious drug problem in high school and the demons got to her. She had survived one overdose but left home. Lisa hadn't seen her for years. During her last visit, their father caught Beth trying to steal some cash to buy drugs and promptly threw her out. Lisa told Melissa she had no idea if her sister was dead or alive. Max was on his way out of the club to visit Eddie when his private investigator showed up with breaking news. He told Eddie he had to hear this. After trailing Tyler, he discovered he was visiting a woman in Eldorado at a dive motel. He produced a photo of the woman and Max noticed he saw the woman at the club the night of the singing contest. A shocked Max discovered from his P.I. that the woman was Chloe's mother and that Tyler was from Fresno and had dated Chloe back in the day. Max rushed off to confront Tyler. Elsewhere, Chloe told Eddie some private investigator dude was following her and checking into her personal business. She also mentioned the guy may have discovered something Eddie didn't know about. In the meantime, Adriana presented a police detective with a stunning alibi for Phil. Max confronts an unsuspecting Tyler calling him a lying piece of trash. Max told Tyler he knew everything about him and Chloe and warned him not to hurt Eddie. Max called Eddie and Chloe took the phone from him. She told Max she was about to tell Eddie everything. Tyler had told Max Jackie was on her way to see Chloe and Eddie and Max told Chloe she didn't have much time to spill the truth. A stunned Eddie met Jackie Kowalski for the first time and couldn't believe Chloe kept this from him. Eddie had been under the impression Chloe's mother was dead. Jackie told Eddie she never wanted Chloe. She took all the blame and told him she left Chloe home alone because she just wanted to go out and have a few drinks. She told Eddie she accepted the fact that Chloe wanted nothing to do with her. Eddie couldn't wrap his head around Chloe's attitude towards her mother. Chloe explained Jackie wanted nothing to do with her until she became successful. Eddie didn't believe people in love keep these kinds of secrets. Jackie left and Chloe wanted Eddie to tell her they could move on from this. Eddie told her he needed to get out of here. A clueless Chloe suggested they go to L.A., but Eddie clarified his point and told her he needed some alone time. Melissa tried to convince Loren to accept that date offer from Cameron. Loren stated she had bigger issues on her mind. Loren went to her favorite spot overlooking the city skyline to think things through. Eddie Duran went to his favorite spot to do the same after his day took a weird turn. As luck would have it, his favorite spot was also her favorite spot. Eddie was happy to find her and the two wondered if this place was big enough for the two of them. They suspected it wasn't. Loren drew a line in the sand and jokingly told Eddie to stay on his own side. She didn't need any trouble. She offered to go to give him some space, but in the end, they agreed to share the view together. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *James Shanklin as Joe Gable *Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Conlee *Wyatt Nash as Cameron Songs featured *"You've Got This Hold on Me" by Cassidy Ford Gallery Melissa ep 25.jpg Jackie Chloe ep 25.jpg Melissa Lisa ep 25.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes